Reliance
by EeeM060301
Summary: Quand les deux pires ennemies se retrouvent seules, que peut-il se passer entre elles. 24 heures pour le découvrir. Crédits: Les personnages et l'univers de Mass Effect appartiennent à son auteur et reste la propriété de Drew Karpyshyn et Bioware. Je ne fais qu'emprunter leurs univers pour laisser libre court à mon imagination. Fanfiction sur Jack et Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Après deux années d'absence, Shepard ne comptait plus que deux alliés au sein de l'Alliance. Les amiraux Anderson et Hackett. Si le premier se trouvait pied et poing lié à cause de sa fonction de Conseiller à la Citadelle, le second bénéficiait d'un peu plus de largesse. Tous deux la connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient étudié sa candidature à la fonction de Spectre du Conseil. En outre, elle les sauva tous d'une mort certaine en déjouant l'attaque de Sovereign contre la Citadelle. Protégeant ainsi par la même, la galaxie tout entière. L'amiral Hackett l'appréciait pour son sens de l'honneur, sa droiture, sa loyauté, son professionnalisme, son sens du devoir; tactique et maîtrise des armes tout comme celles des combats.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle ne pouvait accepter de rester les bras croisés. Détournant les yeux pendant que disparaissaient des colonies humaines entières dans l'indifférence totale de l'Alliance. Elle collaborait avec Cerberus uniquement parce qu'elle n'obtenue ni l'aide de l'Alliance, mais encore moins celle du Conseil. Ces derniers la considéraient comme une illuminée criant au loup.

Sachant pouvoir compter sur son aide, il n'hésitait pas à la solliciter pour agir lorsque l'Alliance niait l'existence d'un danger. Une fois de plus dans le plus grand secret, l'amiral requit son aide. Informer qu'un groupe de terroristes Butarien, fraîchement débarqué sur une planète du système Faïa se trouvant dans la Frontière d'Ismar, s'était installé non loin d'un complexe militaire de l'Alliance. Il désirait savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer. Il souhaitait qu'elle s'y rende pour ainsi découvrir ce qui les intéressait au sein de celui-ci et de contrecarrer leurs plans quels qu'ils soient. C'est ainsi que Shepard et son escouade débarquèrent, prêt à intervenir sur Zorya et ces continents recouverts d'une jungle luxuriante constituer d'une végétation dense, de plantes et de champignons en tous genres.

\- Miranda et Jack. Vous vous chargerez du camp. Selon les scans d'IDA, il n'y aurait qu'une dizaine de terroristes. Surveillez et interceptez-les en cas de besoin, ordonna Shepard.

\- Compris, acquiesça Miranda.

\- Jack, est-ce que cela vous posera un problème de faire équipe avec Miranda ? interrogea Shepard, inquiète de leurs relations tendues.

\- Si elle me fait pas chier, tout ira bien, grommela Jack.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire. Vous maîtrisez vraiment le sens de la formule, Jack, ironisa Miranda.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, Princesse. On n'a pas tous du sang bleu dans nos veines, répondit Jack méprisante.

\- Ca suffit, intervient Shepard. On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seules toutes les deux.

\- C'est bon, je l'étriperais pas. J'vous l'ai promis, maugréa Jack.

\- Tout ira bien, Shepard, assura Miranda qui dut faire d'énormes efforts sur elle dans l'intention de ne pas laisser transparaître toute son aversion vis-à-vis de Jack. Évitant ainsi d'altérer le peu de confiance durement obtenu auprès de Shepard.

Jack, quant à elle, ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler sa haine. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, elle était sa compagne la plus fidèle, son guide. Elle s'en nourrissait de sorte à s'en repaître et entretenir sa soif de vengeance.

\- J'espère, les avertit Shepard.

Voilà comment Miranda et Jack se retrouvèrent parachutés à surveiller les moindres mouvements suspects de ce camp de Butarien, qui ne se trouvait qu'à une demi-heure en navette du complexe militaire, dans le but de couvrirent les arrières du reste de l'équipe.

Les craintes de l'amiral s'avéraient fondées. Le complexe venait de subir un assaut des forces Butarien lourdement armés. Le commando surgit au moment où le combat entre les soldats de l'Alliance et les terroristes touchait à sa fin. Celui-ci, impitoyable comme toujours avec les Butarien, ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur clémence vis-à-vis des humains, ne faisaient aucun prisonnier. Ils rencontrèrent une forte résistance et les combats furent rudes pour réussir à avancer. Récupérant chaque centimètre concédé à l'ennemie. Atteignant enfin la salle de contrôle, ce secteur qui semblait être la raison de leur intrusion. Le commando se trouva face à deux Butarien chargés de couvrir la fuite de leurs camarades. En effet, alertés à cause des échanges de tirs un peu plus tôt, ils se dirigeaient vers le toit du complexe où les attendait une navette. Le combat s'avéra inégal, à dix contre deux. Ils n'eurent nul mal à en venir assez rapidement à bout. Juste, les retenir le temps de leur permettre d'obtenir une petite, mais néanmoins confortable avance à la navette. Shepard demanda à IDA quelle découvre quelle information venait d'être piratée.

Pendant ce temps, non loin du camp. Miranda et Jack avaient trouvé à se mettre à couvert. Rien ne se passait au grand désespoir de Jack qui commençait à s'impatienter, désirant qu'un peu d'animation vienne la distraire.

\- Cesser de gesticuler ainsi. Vous allez nous faire repérer, Jack, somma d'un ton ferme Miranda.

\- Shepard a dit que nous faisions équipe ! Pas que vous donniez les ordres pom-pom girl, répliqua Jack qui ne comptait pas obéir à la chienne de Cerberus.

\- Je suis son second. En son absence, je prends le commandement, rétorqua sèchement Miranda.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre. Je ne prends d'ordre que de Shepard, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, refusant de se soumettre.

Miranda prit une fois encore sur elle de manière à ne pas répondre, évitant ainsi d'alimenter ces querelles stériles qui ne menaient nulle part. Un jour viendrait où elle finirait bien par obtenir le dernier mot sur cette folle psychotique. Il suffisait juste d'être patiente.

De son côté, IDA ne mit guère longtemps à découvrir l'information réclamée par Shepard. Il s'agissait des codes d'activation de missile Javelot se trouvant sur la planète Watson. Celle-ci située dans le système Skepsis, lui-même dans la voie lactée du Berceau de Siegfried. Cette planète fut colonisée par l'espèce humaine une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Elle symbolisait une cible de choix aux yeux des Butarien, puisque chacune des villes étaient constituées de ressortissants de chaque nation. Servant de ce fait leurs desseins de vengeance depuis l'échec du Raid skyllien.

Autant, l'Amiral ne rencontrait que peu de difficultés à entrer en contact avec Shepard, autant la réciproque ne s'appliquait pas. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir de l'attaque imminente de la colonie humaine par les Butarien. Le temps pressait, il fallait rattraper cette navette en vue de les empêcher de mettre à exécution leur maudit plan. Shepard contacta Miranda et Jack en vue de les avertir de cette découverte puis s'assura que tout allait bien de leur côté.

\- Nous arrivons vous récupérer, préparez-vous, ordonna Shepard.

Miranda et Jack se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant. Toutes deux ayant pris conscience de l'urgence de la situation.

\- Shepard. Vous n'avez pas le temps de revenir nous chercher. La navette prendra trop d'avance. Lancez-vous à leur poursuite de toute urgence. Vous reviendrez nous chercher ensuite, recommanda Miranda.

\- Ça ira pour vous ? s'inquiéta Shepard.

\- Nous savons survivre en milieu hostile. On s'en sortira, répondit-elle en fixant du regard Jack, qui ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? s'assura Shepard.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, répondit agacer Jack.

\- Bien ! Vous devriez vous rendre dans le complexe de l'Alliance. Vous y trouverez de quoi boire et manger ainsi qu'un abri pour la nuit, leur conseilla Shepard.

\- OK, on va faire ça, approuva Jack.

\- On se retrouvera là-bas, convient Miranda.

\- Ok, on revient le plus vite possible, promis Shepard.

\- Bonne chance, lui souhaita Miranda. Consciente de la pression pesant à nouveau sur les épaules de Shepard. Une fois de plus, la survie de toute une colonie humaine dépendait d'elle.

Shepard s'élança à la poursuite des terroristes Butarien, laissant derrière elle une partie de son équipe avec la sensation de les abandonner. Surtout en sachant qu'elles se trouvaient toutes proches d'un camp ennemi. À la vérité, laisser Miranda et Jack seules sans personne pour s'interposer entre elles en cas de dispute, la tracassait plus qu'une dizaine de Butarien dont elle savait qu'elles viendraient aisément à bout sans grande difficulté. Allaient-elles réussir à mettre de côté leurs divergences d'opinions pour faire front dans cette épreuve.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda se tenait prête à partir tandis que Jack restait immobile. Observant le moindre fait et gestes des Butarien. Guettant le moment pour surgir et les prendre par surprise. Alors, lorsqu'une opportunité s'offrit à elle, elle la saisit.

\- Bon. Si on rendait une petite visite à ces raclures, dit Jack exaltée avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

\- Il est préférable de se la jouer profi… Miranda n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack joignait la parole aux actes.

Elle s'extirpa de sa planque, bondissant à l'assaut du camp. Son arme dans une main, ses pouvoirs biotiques enclenchés dans l'autre. Il ne s'agissait ni d'une question et encore moins d'une suggestion, mais bien de son intention de ne pas tourner le dos à un bon combat qui la titillait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

S'approchant d'un petit groupe de Butarien se trouvant sur son chemin, elle lança une onde de choc qui les renversa telle des quilles fauchées par une boule de bowling. Une fois à terre, elle s'approcha rapidement les dominant de sa hauteur en leur jetant un regard haineux avant de tendre son fusil de chasse.

\- Salut les macabés, leur déclarait-elle avant de viser entre leurs yeux, les achevant.

Au fil du temps et à force de voir Jack en action sur un champ de bataille, Miranda comprenait pourquoi l'Homme trouble tenait tant à ce qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage. Il ne s'était pas trompé quant à ses capacités biotiques. Elle représentait un excellent atout quant aux chances de réussite de leur mission. Miranda, ne pouvant prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée ou pire qu'ils la tuent, se précipita à la rescousse malgré une animosité réciproque rendant leurs relations tendues. Pire encore depuis que Jack jura de la tuer une fois la mission suicide remplit.

Toutes ces déflagrations attirèrent l'attention des autres Butarien qui se précipitèrent à leurs rencontres. Miranda, étant elle aussi une remarquable biotique, lança une projection prodigieuse qui causa des dommages corporels conséquents aux Butarien. Suivi d'une charge biotique dans l'intention d'empêcher toute régénération de leurs santés, permettant à Jack de les finir d'un tir bien placé. Les coups de feu fusaient de tous côtés. Les deux femmes en terrain découvert, devaient être en mouvement sans arrêt dans l'optique d'éviter de prendre une balle. Un bruit attira l'attention de Jack, il venait de derrière elle. Un Butarien réussissant à se faufiler à l'arrière une tente surgit, surprenant par-derrière Miranda qui ne l'entendit pas arriver. Jack courut puis s'élança d'un bond dans les airs juste au moment où celui-ci fit feu. Puis, quand elle fut bien placée d'un grand geste du bras lui expédia une onde de choc. Celle-ci l'envoya voler sur des caisses contre lesquelles il s'effondra, mort, tant le choc fut brutal. Miranda eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Jack s'aplatir au sol, sans avoir pu amortir sa chute, le combat venait de prendre fin.

Miranda fulminait contre Jack. Elle venait de leur faire prendre de trop grand risque, tout ceci par besoin d'assouvir cette envie de tuer. Même si elle ne rechignait pas face à un combat, néanmoins elle ne perdait jamais de vue leur objectif final. Jack se trouvait toujours étendue au sol lorsque Miranda commença à lui hurler dessus.

\- Vous êtes totalement inconsciente. Est-ce que cela vous arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ?

Jack gisait sur son côté droit puis se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos, la main posée sur son bas-ventre gauche, le visage grimaçant. Soudain Miranda aperçut un filet de sang coulé le long de ses doigts et se précipita s'agenouiller auprès d'elle pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure. Pourtant, au moment où elle voulut la toucher, Jack eut un mouvement de rejet.

\- Me touche pas, salope, la menaça-t-elle, le regard haineux.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide et laisser-moi regarder la gravité de votre blessure, répondit Miranda.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre. Si je crève ici, j'pourrai plus vous butter, répliqua Jack agressivement.

\- Vous voulez que l'on reste là à discuter pendant que vous vous videz de votre sang ? Ou vous préférez que je regarde et que j'essaie d'arrêter le saignement ? À vous de choisir ! s'exclama Miranda dont l'attitude puérile de Jack l'agaçait.

Jack prit un instant pour réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à elle et dut se rendre à l'évidence, pas beaucoup de solutions de rechange se présentait. À contrecœur, pourtant elle fut bien obligée d'accepter l'aide que lui proposait Miranda. D'un simple geste de la tête, elle lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait l'examiner. Miranda regarda le point d'entrée, la balle l'avait transpercé pour ressortir dans le dos, par contre aucune idée sur les dégâts engendrer à l'intérieur. Il fallait souhaiter qu'aucun organe vital ne fût touché. Elle devait nettoyer chacune des plaies, arrêter les saignements, appliquer du médigel et espérer que Shepard revienne vite, qu'elle puisse être soignée au plus vite.

\- C'est pas joli, à voir votre tête, s'enquit Jack.

Miranda préférant ne pas l'inquiété, décida de minimiser la gravité de la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus très grave. Je vais vous aider à vous relever pour que l'on aille s'installer dans une de ces tentes que je vous donne les premiers soins, indiqua Miranda d'une voix neutre, se voulant sans émotion de manière à ne pas trahir son inquiétude.

\- Hé pom-pom girl ! Vous croyez que c'est la première fois que je m'prends une bastos. Je sais que c'est pas bon, alors éviter de me prendre pour une conne. OK ? s'agaça Jack qui lui lança un regard furieux.

Miranda ignorant sa dernière remarque, l'aida à se relever et à la soutenir vers l'une des tentes, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur un des lits de camp. En cherchant dans toutes les affaires des Butaries, elle finit par trouver une trousse de premier secours et une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle tendit à Jack. Puis elle put procéder aux nettoyages des plaies, appliqua généreusement du médigel et mit des compresses afin de cesser les saignements. Jack but une bonne rasade d'alcool et serra les dents tout le temps que durèrent les soins. Depuis le dernier coup de feu le silence régnait dans le camp, hormis bien sûr ceux faits par Miranda. Soudain, celui-ci fut interrompu par les grésillements de la radio des terroristes qui se déclencha.

\- Navette de récupération à Bakar, dit la voix dans l'interphone.

Les deux femmes surprisses restèrent un court instant à se regarder, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de la visite.

\- Navette de récupération à Bakar, répéta la voix dans l'interphone. Vous me recevez ?

\- Navette de récupération à Bakar, insista la voix dans l'interphone. Quelle est votre situation ? Avez-vous éliminé vos assaillants ?

Jack leva son arme en direction de l'émetteur puis appuya sur la cachette, explosant celui-ci.

\- Merde, ils ont eu le temps d'appeler des secours, s'exclama Jack.

\- Il va falloir filer d'ici et vite, dit Miranda.

-Allez-y, je vais les retenir, l'informa Jack qui avait retrouvé la même lueur dans ses yeux comme celle qu'elle avait eus avant de lancer l'attaque un peu plus tôt.

\- Dans votre état, mais bien sûr. Vous jouerez à la folle psychotique une autre fois. Dans l'immédiat préparez-vous à partir dès que j'aurai achevé de rassembler quelques affaires, l'arrêta net dans ses délires Miranda.

Elle se mit rapidement à la recherche de tout ce qu'ils pourraient leur être utiles en vue de pouvoir tenir le temps que Shepard et les autres reviennent les chercher. Elle avait trouvé un sac, des couvertures, une lampe, un briquet, des vivres et des boissons. Elle prit ce qu'il restait de la trousse de soin et une carte du secteur qu'elle chargea sur son omnitech, sans oublier de prendre des munitions. Puis elle retourna retrouver Jack et se mit de manière qu'elle puisse à nouveau s'appuyer sur elle de façon à la soutenir pendant la longue marche qui les attendait.

\- J'ai pas besoin de vous pour marcher. J'y arriverais toute seule, la repoussa Jack, acceptant difficilement toute aide et encore plus lorsque cela venait de cette chienne de Cerberus.

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant et accepter mon soutien que l'on se tire d'ici au plus vite pour trouver un abri avant la nuit, l'exhorta Miranda.

Jack marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, mais c'était totalement inaudible même pour Miranda qui se trouvait tout près d'elle.

Les deux femmes prirent la route en direction d'une partie indiquée sur la carte comme rocheuse, ne pouvant plus se rendre au complexe étant donné que ce serait le premier endroit visité par les Butarien. Elles marchèrent pendant deux, trois heures. Miranda faisant régulièrement des pauses pour Jack, durant lesquels elle revenait en arrière pour effacer leurs traces et créer de fausses pistes destinées à ralentir leur poursuivant. L'état de Jack se dégradait de plus en plus, rajoutant à cela la fatigue, il devenait urgent de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer.

Elles finirent par y arriver au moment où le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon, seulement quelques heures avant que l'obscurité ne se soit installée. Elles mirent encore une heure avant de trouver une grotte où elles pourraient s'abriter et où Jack pourrait enfin s'allonger pour se reposer. D'ailleurs heureusement, car même si Jack ne l'aurait jamais reconnue, toutefois elle était à bout de forces. Miranda inspecta les lieux et s'assura qu'il était sécurisé, installa une couverture au sol de sorte que Jack puisse s'y allonger. Son teint était pâle, les yeux dans le vague, elle était faible et avait perdu de sa verve, c'était étrange pour Miranda de la voir ainsi.


	3. Chapter 3

L'obscurité n'allait plus tarder, il faisait déjà sombre dans la grotte. Il devenait urgent qu'elle termine vite leur installation avant la nuit.

\- Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Mouais ! C'est ça. Vous me traînez ici, dans ce coin paumé dans le but de me laisser crever et que Shepard ne puisse pas me retrouver, l'accusa Jack sur un ton agressif.

\- Oui bien sûr. Et c'est pour cela que je vous laisse le sac de vivres, la trousse de soin et votre omnitech pour contacter Shepard, ironisa Miranda en lui adressant un sourire, avant de s'éclipser sans même attendre de réponse.

La première chose que fit Miranda, fut de revenir sur leurs derniers pas de sorte à effacer toutes traces. Retarder leur progression le plus possible dans l'intention de gagner du temps. Peut-être qu'ainsi Shepard arriverait à temps pour les sortir du guêpier dans lequel Jack les avait mises. Sur le chemin de retour, elle ramassa assez de bois pour le feu. Arrivant à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la grotte, elle tendit des pièges destinés à les prévenir au cas où un intrus souhaiterait leur rendre une visite surprise.

En revenant dans la grotte, elle la retrouva allongée au même endroit, légèrement groggy, le teint toujours très pâle. Inquiétant Miranda, néanmoins elle ne laissa rien paraître en s'affairant à dresser un feu tout près de Jack de façon qu'elle n'ait pas froid et ne soit pas obligée de devoir la déplacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous avez été longue, chercha à savoir Jack qui la fixait du regard depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu revenir.

\- Pourquoi, je vous manquais ? ironisa Miranda.

\- Ca vous amuse que je sois dépendante de vous ? N'est-ce pas pom-pom girl, s'enquérir Jack d'un ton acerbe.

Miranda, qui s'occupait non loin d'elle à allumer le feu, pris un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- M'amuser n'est pas le terme que j'aurais choisi. Toutefois, c'est plaisant de vous voir tel un petit chaton qui sort ses griffes pour manifester son mécontentement, au lieu de cette tigresse qui plante ses crocs sur tout ce qui bouge. J'avoue ! répondit Miranda d'un ton calme et posé.

\- Ouais, ben, profitez-en bien ! Car ça se payera à un moment, s'exclama amèrement Jack qui ne supportait pas de se sentir diminué ainsi, surtout face à l'une de ses pires ennemies.

\- Jack, dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation ? Si nous en sommes là c'est bien de votre faute, me semble-t-il ? Non ? demanda Miranda.

\- De la merde ouais, j'y suis pour rien, s'emporta Jack.

\- Nos ordres consistaient à nous replier dans le complexe. En aucun cas nous ne devions lancer l'assaut. Donc oui, c'est bien de votre faute, argumenta Miranda pour de défendre son point de vue.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre. C'étaient des terroristes. Il fallait les buter, se défendit farouchement Jack.

\- Jack, j'ai appris à connaître vos regards et les lueurs qui s'animent en fonction des diverses situations. Celle qui brillait dans vos yeux s'avérait remplie d'un mélange de fureur et de haine, la rendant plus personnelle. Même lorsque vous me regarder, l'intensité n'est pas aussi forte, rétorqua Miranda d'un ton assuré.

Jack détourna son regard et resta un instant toute penaude, tel un enfant prit en faute. Miranda était fine observatrice dut admettre Jack, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère qui l'envahit de nouveau avant d'exploser.

\- Et merde, allez vous faire foutre ! Vous et Shepard. Vous faites comme si vous ne saviez pas, alors qu'elle vous a tout bavé, hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Sa réaction fut si violente qu'elle en déconcerta complètement Miranda.

\- Raconter quoi ? Vous pensez qu'elle me répète toutes vos conversations ? questionna Miranda pantoise.

\- Pourquoi, c'est pas le cas ? la questionna à son tour Jack tout en se radoucissant, surprise que Shepard eut gardée pour elle ses confidences.

\- Heureusement non ! Cela signifierait qu'elle répèterait à tout le monde ce qu'on lui confie, répondit-elle d'un ton allégé.

Jack marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents parfaitement inaudibles pour Miranda, pourtant elle sentit un certain soulagement chez Jack.

Miranda ayant fini par obtenir de bonnes braises, commençait à préparer de quoi manger. Puis se leva et partit s'asseoir en face de Jack, s'activant avec des grandes branches pour les croiser et assembler qui une fois muni de feuilles pourraient servir à bloquer l'accès de la grotte, mais aussi à empêcher le froid de trop s'engouffrer. Le silence s'installa entre elles, chacune faisant en sorte d'ignorer l'autre. Cependant, Miranda jetait de rapide coup d'œil sur Jack afin de vérifier son état qui ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Peut-être après avoir mangé, cela lui permettrait de reprendre des forces, espérait-elle.

Jack s'avérait si faible qu'elle peinait à lever le bras pour apporter sa cuillère à sa bouche, cependant Miranda n'osa proposer son aide de peur qu'elle ne s'emporte à nouveau contre elle. Alors qu'en ce moment son état nécessitait surtout du calme. Miranda s'étonna de tant se soucier de cette femme qui ne lui suscitait que des sources de problèmes depuis son arrivée sur le Normandy. Jack remarquant l'un de ses regards persistants, s'emporta.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est qui y a ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Miranda.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué votre regard insistant sur moi ? s'énerva Jack.

Miranda n'avait aucune envie que Jack puisse tirer profit et s'enorgueillir qu'elle occupe autant ses pensées, décida de trouver un sujet à discussion, dans la précipitation, elle dut réfléchir très vite et…

\- Ok ! Je me demandais ce que pouvait être vos griefs personnels contre les Butarien, dit-elle en espérant que le retour à ce sujet n'envenimerait pas plus la situation.

\- J'vous l'ai dit, y a rien de personnel, mentit Jack légèrement irritée que le sujet revint sur le tapis. Cerberus m'a appris à tuer, alors je tue. Un point c'est tout.

\- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que cela n'avait pas été la faute de Cerberus, ne put s'empêcher de s'agacer Miranda.

Jack resta interdit un instant, ne comprenant pas cet acharnement à ne pas vouloir reconnaître les atrocités faites par Cerberus à tous ces enfants. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'admettre, après tout ils n'en étaient pas à une monstruosité près.

\- Vous étiez bien sûr Teltin avec nous ? Vous avez vu l'arène ? Les taches de sangs versés pendant les combats où l'on m'obligeait à tuer ? Vous avez vu la morgue ? Les cellules remplies de lit d'enfants ? Ma chambre avec cette vitre sans tain en vue de me pousser à haïr tous ces enfants qui m'ignoraient ? Vous avez vu les holos de ce scientifique expliquant ses expériences ? Que vous faut-il de plus pour reconnaître que Cerberus a torturé et drogué d'innocents enfants dans l'intention de les pousser à s'entretuer ? Tout ça dans l'objectif d'accroître mes pouvoirs biotiques, énumérant ainsi chaque argument dont elle disposait pour prouver la véracité de ses dires.

\- Oui, répondit d'une voix fluette Miranda. En effet j'ai bien vu tout cela. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Cerberus finançait bien ces recherches, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait réellement là-bas.

\- Putain, s'emporta comme toujours Jack lorsque Miranda niait l'implication de l'Homme trouble dans les horreurs qu'elle avait endurées. Ils vous ont lobotomisé le cerveau ou quoi ? Je vous croyais supérieurement intelligente ? Vous pensez qu'il n'était pas informé de tout ? Depuis que je suis sur ce vaisseau, il a toujours eu un coup ou deux d'avance sur le Conseil ou l'Alliance, et vous croyez qu'il était dans l'ignorance ?

Jack vit Miranda se décomposer devant son argument juste avant que celle-ci ne se ressaisisse.

\- Je travaille avec lui depuis des années. Je suis son bras droit. Il ne me mentirait pas, répondit Miranda qui visiblement cherchait plus à se convaincre elle-même que Jack.

\- Merde, mais vous êtes naïve. Vous croyez qu'on arrive au sommet en disant la vérité ? demanda Jack caustiquement.

Jack venait de la mettre devant une vérité qu'elle refusait tant celle-ci lui faisait dégoût. Elle ne pouvait admettre que l'Homme qui l'aida à sortir des griffes de son père, celui qui permit à sa sœur d'avoir une vie normale, celui qui l'encourageait à aller de l'avant, à se surpasser, pouvait lui avoir menti et acceptait que l'on fasse de telles expériences sur d'innocents enfants. Et s'il lui mentait sur un sujet comme Jack, pour laquelle elle n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence, sur quoi d'autres pouvait-il lui mentir ? Elle acceptait que la fin justifiait les moyens, mais pas au point de faire des expériences aussi monstrueuses que celles réaliser sur Teltin, et surtout sur des enfants.

\- Vous refusez d'admettre la vérité, elle vous dérange. Cela vous obligerait à remettre en cause tout ce en quoi vous croyez ou qu'on a voulu vous faire croire en rejoignant Cerberus. En fuyant votre père, vous avez juste changé un mégalomane pour un autre. Mais vous, pourriez-vous accepter que votre enfant serve de cobaye, qu'on le drogue, le torture ? Seriez-vous ce genre de mère ? l'interrogea Jack.

Jack vit Miranda blêmir, elle eut même du mal à ne pas laisser ruisseler les larmes qui affluèrent au bord de ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant de toute façon, répondit Miranda dont le timbre de la voix était rempli de tristesse.

\- Oh ! s'exclama ravie Jack. Aurai-je touchée un point sensible ?

\- Vous savez quoi, Jack. Allez-vous faire foutre, s'emporta violemment Miranda.

Jack resta interdit devant autant de hargne et surtout que Miranda puisse perdre ainsi son flegme alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'échangeaient des vacheries à la tête.

\- Vous croyez être la seule à souffrir ? Je suis génétiquement modifiée pour être parfaite. Parfaite la bonne blague. Je suis tellement parfaite que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. N'est-ce pas amusant ça, Jack ? demanda-t-elle la voix âpre, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes qui jaillirent le long de ses joues, laissant Jack honteuse.

\- C'est bon, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans un état pareil, s'excusa maladroitement Jack.

Miranda pleura encore un moment sans que Jack ne sache quoi faire pour atténuer sa peine dont elle était responsable. Au bout d'un certain temps, Miranda s'arrêta de pleurer laissant place au silence à nouveau revenu dans la grotte. Toutes deux, épuisées par cette dernière joute verbale, préféraient en resta là.

Il était tard et toutes deux étaient fatiguées. Miranda installa sa couverture près de Jack de manière à pouvoir profiter du feu qu'elle venait de réalimenter pour que la température ne tombe pas trop durant la nuit. Car autant les journées pouvaient être chaudes, que les nuits dans les rocheuses pouvaient être froides. Elles ne mirent pas trop longtemps à s'endormir, tant cette journée avait été éprouvante autant physiquement que moralement.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda, endormit bien profondément depuis un moment, fut tirée de son sommeil en pleine nuit par des plaintes, des claquements de dents et des gémissements de douleur.

\- Cela ne va pas, Jack ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai froid… et… j'ai mal, murmura d'une voix chétive Jack.

Miranda s'étonna, car l'atmosphère ambiante de la grotte semblait pratiquement identique par rapport au moment où elles s'endormirent. Elle déposa sa main sur son front de manière à prendre sa température et la sentit brûlante. Elle attrapa la trousse de soin et prit un analgésique qu'elle lui tendit accompagné qu'une gourde d'eau. Jack l'avala sans faire la moindre difficulté puis s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos, tirant les couvertures sur elle dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

\- Jack ! Je vais m'allonger sur vous dans le but que vous bénéficiez de ma chaleur. D'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ok, lui répondit Jack entre deux claquements de dents.

Miranda prit soin de ne pas trop peser de son poids sur elle, ni sur sa blessure puis tira sa couverture sur elles deux.

\- Si vous racontez à qui conque ce qui s'est passé ici. Je vous tue ! OK ? l'avertit Jack toujours claquant des dents et sans regarder directement Miranda dont le visage se trouvait très près du sien.

\- Vous croyez que je vais ruiner ma réputation de "Reine des glaces" pour vous ? Vous rêvez, Jack, lui répondit-elle d'une voix amusée. Elle ne pouvait pas le garantir à cent pour cent, néanmoins elle aurait juré qu'elle avait fait sourire Jack.

Cette promiscuité permit à Miranda d'observer une respiration et un rythme cardiaque rapide. Le corps complètement en sueur. Jack somnolant déjà, glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil, l'analgésique agissant assez rapidement. À l'inverse de Miranda, s'inquiétant de plus en plus de l'état de santé préoccupant de Jack. Si elle résumait la situation, battement du cœur et respiration rapide, somnolence, pâleur, sueur et froid, une seule conclusion s'imposait, cela annonçait une hémorragie interne. Si Jack n'obtenait pas des soins très vite, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Le reste de la nuit fut longue et ponctuer par de nombreux cauchemars pendant lesquels Jack revivait sa séquestration et toutes les horreurs qu'elle subit au complexe Teltin. Miranda dut la rassurer en lui assurant ne plus être prisonnière sur Pragia.

Au petit matin lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez, Miranda ouvrir difficilement un œil et dévisagea Jack qui paraissait paisible, calme. Le soleil qui transperçait la porte de fortune, se reflétait contre le visage de celle-ci. Miranda se rendit compte que pour la toute première fois, elle la regardait vraiment. Elle remarqua qu'en arrivant à faire attraction de tous ses tatouages, elle possédait de très jolis traits fins.

Miranda, qui se demandait souvent comment une femme dont le corps semblait si menu et tellement fragile pouvait venir à bout de tous ces assaillants, venait de comprendre. Certes frêle, cependant tout en muscles, surprenant d'ailleurs ne l'ayant jamais vue pratiquer aucun exercice en ce sens.

Elle avait de très belle main et la peau douce. Elle se rendit compte qu'à ces côtés se trouvait une très belle jeune femme, véritablement dommage que le tout soit caché sous toute cette encre. Pourtant, il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour qu'elle se mette en valeur. Juste changer sa façon de se vêtir, enfin plutôt mettre enfin quelque chose sur elle, se laisser pousser les cheveux, mais surtout changer de langage pour un, un peu moins vulgaire.

Jack bougea et tourna son visage vers celui de Miranda qui l'observait toujours lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

\- Pourquoi me fixer vous ? demanda faiblement Jack.

\- Désolé, je voulais me lever. Mais j'avais peur de vous réveiller, s'excusa Miranda gênée qu'elle l'ait surprise à la dévisager.

\- Commencer par retirer votre jambe d'une partie de mon corps qui… demanda Jack sans aucune agressivité.

\- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa Miranda réalisant de quoi elle parlait.

Miranda embarrassée, en profita pour se lever. Déposa sa couverture sur Jack qui contracta tout son corps au changement de chaleur. Elle ramassa les derniers morceaux de bois qu'elle mit dans le feu afin d'augmenter la chaleur et cuire leur petit déjeuner.

\- Pom-pom girl ? appela Jack presque timidement au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui !

Jack marqua un petit temps de pause tant la situation la gênait et craignait que Miranda n'en profite pour se moquer d'elle. Décidément elle détestait vraiment dépendre de qui conque, encore plus d'une de ses pires ennemies. Rendant la situation d'autant plus humiliante.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour… dit Jack d'une voix penaude et à peine audible.

\- Oui. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? lui demanda Miranda.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller, lui indiqua Jack espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

\- Vous voulez aller où ? demanda intriguée Miranda avant de finir par comprendre. Oh ! Pardon, je n'y avais pas pensée, dit Miranda confuse.

Miranda l'aida à se relever et la soutenue à travers la forêt. Trouvant un coin isolé ou Jack préféra rester seule en vue de pouvoir conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Miranda s'éloigna et en profita pour ramasser du bois. Occupée à sa tâche, lorsque son attention fut attirée par un bruit de pas lourd derrière elle. Dans un mouvement rapide elle dégaina son arme et se retourna pour faire face à la menace, découvrant Jack. Tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes, essayant de s'accrocher aux branches justes avant de s'écrouler. Miranda eut à peine le temps de lui tendre les bras de sorte à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Jack venait de perdre conscience, le teint encore plus pâle. Miranda dut la porter jusqu'à la grotte, fort heureusement elle n'était pas très lourde.

Arrivée à la grotte, Miranda l'installa sur les couvertures. Remarquant du sang dégoulinant des pansements, elle décida de regarder l'état de sa blessure. Comme elle le craignait, celle-ci s'était infectée. Rien d'étonnant non plus avec cette humidité ambiante et comment Jack transpirait. Miranda jugea utile de lui donner une toilette de manière à minimiser le plus possible l'infection. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer et entreprit d'ôter son gilet de cuir, profitant qu'elle soit évanouie et ne pouvant pas s'y opposer. Déposant celui-ci tout près du feu afin de lui permettre de sécher pendant qu'elle lui prodiguerait ses soins. Miranda se réjouir quelque part que Jack soit dans les vapes, consciente elle n'aurait en aucun cas acceptée qu'elle puisse la toucher de la sorte. D'autant que cette situation s'avérait être aussi inconfortable pour l'une et l'autre.

Miranda n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses tatouages d'aussi près, eu loisir de les contempler et put admirer l'œuvre réaliser sur ce corps. La fresque qui de prime abord pouvait apparaître, certes comme étant chargée. Toutefois certains éléments mis en évidence permettaient d'attirer l'attention sur eux en premier permettant au regard de commencer son voyage. Le mouvement parfaitement respecté entraînait l'œil d'un élément à un autre. L'équilibre, consistant à répartir les éléments visuels dans le but d'harmoniser la composition, était respecté tout comme l'unité semblait former un tout. Le dessinateur possédait l'art et la maîtrise du dessin, faisant de lui un grand artiste pensa Miranda.

Elle dut opérer d'énormes efforts sur elle-même dans l'objectif de se sortir de sa contemplation. Il devenait urgent de revenir au but initial qui s'avérait être, apporter des soins à Jack. Miranda se dépêcha de la laver, non pas que ce soit désagréable, néanmoins elle ressentait comme une sensation malsaine de profiter de son état.

Une fois cela accomplit, elle nettoya les plaies, appliqua à nouveau du médigel et remit des compresses pour protéger le plus possible ses blessures. Ses vêtements avaient séché durant tout ce temps, elle put la rhabiller. Elle la réinstalla sous les couvertures en prenant grand soin d'être la plus délicate possible de manière à ne pas la réveiller.

Jack ne reprit connaissance qu'un peu plus tard, sûrement allécher par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner finissant de mijoter. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la grotte, sous les couvertures. Son regard erra dans l'espace à la recherche de celle qui visiblement ne semblait pas vouloir la tuer, au contraire prenant soin d'elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Miranda prenait-elle tellement soin d'elle alors qu'il paraissait évident qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette histoire. Shepard ne reviendrait pas à temps, son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Miranda se tenait là, non loin d'elle. Elle la regardait sans aucune animosité, un regard doux et chaleureux.

\- Avez-vous faim ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Jack.

Elle essaya de se redresser, seulement ses avant-bras n'arrivèrent pas à la soulever. Elle tourna son regard pour voir Miranda déjà auprès d'elle, prête à l'aider. Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot, Jack finit par accepter l'aide de Miranda sans rien dire, résigner à dépendre d'elle. Puis Miranda lui déposa son repas entre ses mains, mais Jack sans plus aucune force, n'arrivait même plus à approcher sa cuillère à sa bouche. Miranda vient une nouvelle fois à la rescousse, sans un mot, sans un regard humiliant ou triomphateur ce qui permettait à Jack de se sentir moins misérable au vu de sa condition actuelle. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de l'aider à manger, Miranda lui tendit à nouveau un analgésique et lui demanda.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous allonger ?

\- Non, je vais rester un peu ainsi, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Miranda s'installa à nouveau en face d'elle. Restant ainsi sans un mot, pour seule compagnie le silence. Pourtant, il lui semblait que Jack voulait dire quelque chose, mais que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir quand…

\- Pour ce que cela vaut. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir blessé hier soir, s'excusa Jack les yeux baissés, mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice.

Miranda ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir des excuses, en resta sans voix un instant, puis se ressaisit.

\- Venant de vous, Jack. Cela vaut beaucoup. J'imagine bien que vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à vous excuser. Je vous remercie de l'avoir fait, cela me touche, répondit d'une voix pleine de gratitude Miranda.

En effet, elle ne s'était même jamais excusée de rien dans sa courte vie, Miranda fut la première qui eut cet honneur.

Son dos appuyé contre la paroi de la grotte, fatiguait de l'inconfort de sa position, celle-ci n'étant pas lisse et l'obligeant à se tenir assise, appuyant de la sorte sur sa blessure. Jack grimaça, elle souffrait et éprouvait des difficultés à trouver une position confortable qui la soulagerait. Miranda toujours attentif à ses besoins le remarqua. Elle se releva tout en saisissant le sac à dos puis dit à l'attention de Jack.

\- Je reviens rapidement. Tenez, je vous laisse la gourde si vous avez soif.

Jack leva ses yeux noisette en direction de Miranda, dans son regard toute haine, fureur ou animosité avaient disparu. A la place, aucune inquiétude, une certaine gratitude. Sans un mot, elle la laissa s'éloigner. La suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, ferma les yeux et se résigna à rester seule.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Jack… Jack ? JACK ? Répondez-moi, hurla Miranda la saisissant par les épaules tout en la secouant légèrement dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? C'était-elle assoupie ? Était-elle morte ? L'angoisse de Miranda grandissait.

\- Hein… ouais… quoi ? demanda Jack en sursautant, surprise de se trouver face à Miranda, accroupie devant elle, le regard anxieux. Elle ne m'a pas abandonnée, laissé crever seule dans cette grotte miteuse, se dit-elle soulagée.

\- Vous étiez assise le regard dans le vide. J'avais beau vous appeler, vous ne me répondiez pas, lui expliqua Miranda, d'une voix émue.

\- Ah ! fut sa seule réponse, assommée parce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

\- Accrochez-vous à moi. Je vais vous aider à mieux vous installer, suggéra Miranda d'une voix remplie de bienveillance.

Elle l'enlaça délicatement l'aidant à se pencher en avant de telle sorte qu'elle puisse ajuster le sac rempli dans l'intention de caler son dos de façon plus confortable.

\- Merci, Princesse, dit Jack d'une voix émue, remplie de reconnaissance par toutes ces attentions.

\- Je vous en prie… Par contre, s'il vous plaît. Ne m'appelez pas Princesse, lui demanda Miranda dont l'intonation de la voix trahissait les blessures que provoquait ce terme. Je préférais même quand vous m'appelez pom-pom girl. C'est vous dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- Votre enfance fut si douloureuse que ça ? demanda d'une voix sincère Jack.

Miranda prit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Pas douloureuse, comparé à vous. Non, c'était juste sur le plan psychologiquement, lui confia Miranda.

\- Raconter moi, Miranda, demanda Jack. Utilisant pour la première fois son prénom, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui en fut touché.

\- Que dire… J'ai vu le jour et grandis dans les désirs d'un mégalomane. Physiquement, je fus créée génétiquement pour incarner l'être humain parfait dans l'objectif d'assurer la pérennité de l'empire fondé par mon père. Puis il a voulu me façonner à son image psychologiquement. Il m'a imposé une vie très stricte, m'interdisant toute vie sociale normale. Tout comme vous, aucun d'ami ne mettait accordé, tout ne tournait qu'autour de ce qu'il voulait. Et lorsque je croyais réussir à obtenir quelque chose de lui, je me rendais vite compte que s'il accédait à mes requêtes, c'était parce que cela servirait ses desseins. Il m'a toujours poussée à atteindre des buts impossibles. Malgré mes efforts, il n'a jamais montré de fierté à mon égard. Je n'étais pas sa fille je représentais une déception de plus pour lui. Vous savez, je ne fus pas sa première création, il en créa d'autres avant moi. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait Oriana. Dans le dessein de me remplacer. Cette pression constante, son manque d'affection m'ont poussée à renoncer à tout pour m'enfuir.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes enfui avec elle, de sorte que personne ne puisse vous remplacer ? questionna Jack.

\- Non… oui… peut-être, avoua Miranda surprise que Jack sut déchiffrer cela. Mais surtout, j'avais vécu une sorte d'enfer, je ne pouvais pas laisser un être innocent vivre la même chose. En tant que grande sœur. Je me devais de la protéger de la folie mégalomane de notre père.

\- Pourquoi acceptez-vous alors que Cerberus en fasse à d'autres enfants ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas votre sœur ? l'interrogea Jack.

\- Je ne l'accepte pas, avoua-t-elle, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'une voix presque inaudible, honteuse de faire partie d'un groupe ayant exercé de telle pratique sur des enfants.

\- Toutefois, vous continuez à nier l'implication de l'Homme trouble dans le mal qu'il m'a été fait et celui fait à l'encontre de tous les autres qui ont laissé leurs vies dans ce maudit complexe, la contredit Jack.

\- Jack. S'il vous plaît, sa voix l'implorant.

\- Je vais crever, vous pouvez au moins être honnête avec moi, la supplia Jack à son tour.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir, vous avez compris ? répondit d'une voix ferme Miranda.

\- Vous m'prenez pour une conne. Vous êtes aimable, gentille, aux ptits soins pour moi. Putain vous croyez que j'ai pas compris que j'suis fichu. Sinon pourquoi feriez-vous tout ça pour quelqu'un que vous haïssez ? lui demanda Jack.

\- Je ne vous haïs pas, Jack, lui confessa Miranda.

\- Quoi ? demanda Jack, surprise par l'aveu de Miranda.

\- Vous êtes vulgaire, rude, rentre dedans, sans aucune éducation, un peu folle sur les bords. Il faut bien l'avouer. Néanmoins, je n'ai en réalité aucune raison de vous haïr Jack.

\- Putain, s'emporta Jack. Je vous interdis de ressentir de la pitié pour moi. Vous m'avez comprise, lui répondit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, d'accord ? Et je ne vous hais pas, d'accord ? Désolé si cela vous dérange, mais c'est ainsi, répondit Miranda en haussant sa voix d'un ton ferme.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Jack. Totalement déstabiliser par l'aveu de Miranda.

\- Pourquoi, répéta pensivement Miranda poussant un long soupir avant de lui répondre… Parce qu'il est plus facile de garder les yeux fermés que de les ouvrirent et d'accepter ce que l'on découvre… Si j'ai été hostile à votre arrivée, c'est parce que vous êtes ce que Cerberus a fait de pire à l'humanité. Enlevée une enfant à ses parents, la séquestrer, la droguer, la torturer physiquement et psychologiquement. Ils ont détruit toute humanité en ne vous montrant que le pire de l'être humain. En travaillant pour eux, j'ai quelque part cautionné leurs agissements et même trouver des excuses pour l'inexcusable… Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes qu'une enfant prisonnière dans ce corps d'adulte, dans une galaxie qui n'a eu de cesse que de lui montrer tous les mauvais côtés dont il peut être constitué. Nous sommes tellement différentes et en même temps tellement semblables. Aucune de nous n'a connu l'amour d'une mère, on nous a torturées chacune de manières différentes. Nous avons dû nous battre pour survivre, nous enfuir pour gagner notre liberté. Vous avez perdu foi en l'humanité et moi j'ai accordé la mienne à un homme qui n'a eu de cesse que de me mentir, visiblement. Pourquoi vous haïr ? Ce serait me haïr moi-même !

Jack fut décontenancé par tant de sincérité. Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas fait cela dès le départ, simplement se parler. Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Pourquoi toujours attendre qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Jack, il faut que vous vous reposiez maintenant, indiqua Miranda voulant mettre fin à cette conversation. Elle, toujours maître de ses émotions, venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau à Jack.

\- Pour une fois qu'on se parle honnêtement, répondit Jack.

\- Je vous propose que l'on continue après votre somme, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- OK, accepta Jack juste avant de fermer les yeux et plonger dans le sommeil.

Miranda resta un long moment à la contempler, elle était si jeune, si belle, la vie l'avait tellement blessée, elle ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant, elle avait tellement à… à… A quoi se demanda soudain Miranda. La vie n'a été que cruauté et déception vis-à-vis d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui changerait pour elle si elle survivait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait si elle survivait, hein ? Une mission-suicide ! Belle perspective d'avenir en effet. Miranda comprit enfin ce que voulu lui dire un jour Shepard alors qu'elle discutait de Jack. Toute sa vie ne se résumait qu'à une chose. La Mort. Celle de ceux qui avaient joué aux cons avec elle, comme elle dirait. Et la sienne dans cette stupide mission pour sauver une galaxie qui se foutait éperdument d'elle. Miranda se sentit envahir de tristesse pour cette femme qui bien qu'elle la déteste, n'a pas hésité une seconde à se jeter devant une balle qui était pour elle. Elle qui malgré son intelligence supérieure n'avait pas su voir la femme, enfin l'enfant prisonnière dans ce corps de femme et toutes ses blessures.

Miranda bouleversée se releva, se précipitant à l'extérieur dans l'intention de laisser couler ses larmes de regrets et de remords. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre dont elle roua de coups. Puis au bon d'un moment fini par prendre appui contre celui et s'écroula au sol, se recroquevilla sur elle pour enfouir son visage entre ses genoux et continuer à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Impossible de dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi, sans bouger à laisser couler sa peine. Quand son attention fut attirée par une voix faible l'appelant, elle savait que cela venait de Jack, cependant elle était méconnaissable. Elle se releva, essuya son visage, car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle venait de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte pour que Jack ne perdît pas courage et continue de se battre. Puis elle se précipita à son chevet.

\- Putain, j'ai cru… que vous m'aviez abandonnée, dit-elle dans un soulagement. Miranda remarqua aussitôt le teint extrêmement pâle, les yeux vitreux, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

\- Comment pourrais-je abandonner un si mignon petit chaton, plaisanta Miranda dans l'espoir de continuer à lui cacher son angoisse.

\- J'suis… pas mignonne, réfuta Jack.

\- Si vous l'êtes et rien chez vous n'a été pensé et composé. Vous êtes mignonne naturellement, répliqua Miranda.

\- Pom-pom girl… vous voulez… savoir (elle avala sa salive, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de parler)… pourquoi j'hais les butarien ?

\- Si vous désirez me le confier, oui bien sûr, acquiesça Miranda.

\- Quand j'me suis enfuie… (avalant sa salive difficilement) j'suis tombée sur un vaisseau de… Butarien. J'croyais qu'ils allaient m'aider, mais ces enc… (avalant à nouveau sa salive) ces enculés m'ont violé et… (Miranda eut le cœur qui se serra à l'évocation de cette blessure supplémentaire, décidément rien ne lui avait été épargné) m'ont vendu comme esclaves ! Il m'a dit que j'étais mignonne… mes tatouages sont mon… mon histoire et ne permettent plus… à personne de dire que je suis mignonne, expliqua Jack. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en être rendue compte.

\- Vos tatouages sont magnifiques, Jack. J'ai pu les admirer tout à l'heure. Du très beau travail. Vous les avez faits en une seule fois ou plusieurs ? demanda Miranda souhaitant changer de sujet, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

\- Plusieurs fois, répondit presque dans un souffle Jack.

\- Toujours par la même personne visiblement, le dessin est régulier et s'imbrique bien avec les autres ce qui fait une harmonie du tout.

\- Non, plusieurs.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Miranda. Pourtant, le trait est régulier comme si le dessin avait été fait par une seule personne.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Moi !

\- Vous dessinez, fut surprise Miranda.

\- Il y a… (parler devenait de plus en plus dur) de l'eau s'il…

\- Oui, bien sûr, se précipitant sur la gourde pour l'amener aux lèvres de Jack. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à avaler et recracha une grande partie, reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux laissant échapper un long soupir.

\- JACK, hurla Miranda.

Jack sursauta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent surpris par ce hurlement horrible ou elle sentit toute la peur et l'angoisse de Miranda.

\- Ouais… ouais… j'suis encore là.

\- Restez avec moi, vous avez compris ? C'est un ordre, Jack.

\- Pom-pom… girl… j'ai jamais… obéi, dit-elle dans un rire qui la fit tousser.

\- Tenez le coup, Jack. Vous devez vivre, la supplia Miranda, dont une larme lui échappa et coula le long de sa joue.

Jack le vit et désirait l'essuyer, mais toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

\- J'ai… j'ai réussi à fai… faire fondre… la… Reine des glaces, furent ses derniers mots. Juste avant que son cœur ne cessa de battre. Le visage serein, peine et douleur envolée, laissant seule Miranda complètement bouleversée.

Elle prit son pouls et constata qu'elle n'en avait plus, rapidement elle fit voler les couvertures et se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque, puis vérifia si elle respirait à nouveau. Toujours aucun pouls, aucune respiration, Miranda reprit le massage en alternant avec un bouche-à-bouche. Miranda la suppliait de revenir, de ne pas la laisser, elle hurlait son prénom, rien n'y faisait. Jack semblait être partie pour de bon. Pourtant, elle s'acharnait entre les massages et le bouche-à-bouche lorsque soudain, elle la vit respirer à nouveau. Le pouls faible et filant, la respiration précaire. Miranda savait bien que ce n'était gagné, que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

\- Jack, je vous en supplie, restez avec moi. Battez-vous, la pria Miranda.

Elle se tenait à genoux auprès de Jack, lui tenant la main et se mit à prier toutes les divinités de l'univers de lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, elle n'adressait pas cette prière pour elle, elle était totalement désintéressée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'elle vive.

Miranda sentit son avant-bras vibrer alors que son omnitech clignotait. Elle l'enclencha, laissant apparaître un holo de Shepard.

\- Bonjour Miranda, la salua Shepard. Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête de Miranda.

La liaison n'était pas bonne, alors Miranda se releva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment de manière à obtenir une meilleure communication.

\- Shepard ! Jack est grièvement blessé. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps si vous n'arrivez pas très vite avec le Dr Chakwas, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Joker vient de trouver votre position, nous sommes là dans deux minutes, s'empressa de la rassurer Shepard.

\- Faites vite, Shepard. Son cœur c'est déjà arrêté de battre une fois, l'informa Miranda de la situation grave dans laquelle Jack se trouvait.

\- Prévenez le doc de préparer son matériel, elle vient avec nous, entendit-elle Shepard hurler ses ordres.

\- Miranda, le Kodiak ne peut pas se poser là où vous êtes. Il y a une petite clairière à l'ouest de votre position. Pouvez-vous y aller avec Jack ? demanda anxieuse Shepard.

\- J'y vais tout de suite. SHEPARD, cria Miranda, faites vite ! la supplia-t-elle.

Miranda repartie en courant auprès de Jack à peine en vie malgré un pouls de plus en plus faible. Elle l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras, la souleva et se mit en route. Sur le chemin Miranda ne cessa pas de lui parler.

\- Tenez bon, Jack. Les secours sont là. Vous allez vous en sortir, vous êtes une battante. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ici sur cette planète de merde. Vous valez mieux que cela.


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis la veille, Miranda faisait totalement abnégation d'elle. Se reposant à peine tant elle ne se ménageait pas. Se dévouant entièrement au bien-être de Jack. Commençait à sentir la fatigue envahir tous ses membres. Dans les airs un bruit qu'elle connaissait bien. Le Kodiak amorçait son atterrissage au moment où elles arrivèrent dans la clairière. La porte du sas s'ouvrir et elle put apercevoir Shepard et Grunt qui regardait les environs dans l'espoir de les voir.

\- Elles sont là, dit de sa voix gutturale Grunt tout en s'élançant à leur rencontre suivie de Shepard et Garrus. Jacob et Mordin restèrent à la navette avec le Dr Chakwas, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Miranda dans un dernier effort continua d'avancer aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, son regard allant de Jack à ses compagnons qui accouraient pour leur porter secours.

\- Vous êtes sauvé, Jack, dit Miranda au moment où Grunt arriva devant elles, s'emparant du corps inerte de Jack, repartant illico en sens inverse, aussi vite que sa corpulence lui permettait.

\- Miranda ! Vous avez été blessée vous aussi ? demanda anxieuse Shepard en la regardant recouverte de sang.

Miranda n'avait pas prêté attention à son état depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, se regarda et en levant un visage défait vers Shepard dit.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang. Je n'ai rien, la rassura-t-elle. Avant de repartir en courant rejoindre les autres, soutenu par Shepard.

Quand Miranda grimpa dans la navette, le Dr Chakwas et Mordin s'affairaient déjà autour de Jack. Elle put lire sur leurs visages toutes leurs craintes sur les chances de survie de Jack. Jacob voyant Miranda recouverte de sang, s'inquiéta.

\- Êtes-vous blessée, Miranda ?

\- NON, je n'ai rien, hurla-t-elle, laissant exploser toute son angoisse accumulée ces dernières heures. Soudain d'un geste violent, elle claqua contre la paroi de la navette en hurlant. PUTAIN ! Vous allez décoller oui !

L'étonnement se lisait sur chaque visage, surpris d'entendre Miranda s'exprimer de la sorte. Elle qui gardait toujours son calme, venait de perdre son sang-froid. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux n'osèrent porter le moindre jugement, car pas un seul ne savaient ce qu'elle vécut ces dernières heures.

Pendant le peu de temps de vol, Miranda resta au plus près de Jack, priant silencieusement pour elle, l'implorant de tenir le coup. La navette ne mit que peu de temps à rejoindre le Normandy où le reste de l'équipe attendait, anxieux de l'état de santé de Jack.

Lorsque le sas s'ouvrit, Garrus et Jacob se tenaient prêts à la transporter. Cependant, Grunt les bouscula légèrement, leur faisant comprendre qu'il s'en occupait. Il s'accroupit et souleva le corps toujours inerte de son amie et alla la déposer délicatement sur le brancard qui l'attendait dans la soute. Tous savaient qu'ils avaient partagé de longues soirées de beuveries durant lesquelles Jack lui racontait ses exploits ou méfaits, selon comment on se place pour voir les choses. Grunt lui relatait les combats de ses ancêtres, un lien s'était tissé entre ces deux lascars.

Miranda rejoignit le brancard et prie la main de Jack dans la sienne, l'accompagnant à la grande stupéfaction générale. Pourtant, tous étaient là, car une des leurs venait de tomber au combat. Miranda regarda autour d'elle et ressenti une immense peine à la pensée que Jack ne puisse pas voir qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'aujourd'hui elle faisait partie d'une famille. Puis les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Et s'ouvrirent à nouveau au 3eme étage, la cavalcade reprit emportant Jack à l'infirmerie où tout était prêt pour intervenir. Miranda voulut les suivre, seulement le Dr Chakwas lui interdit l'entrée.

\- Laissez-nous, maintenant. On s'en occupe, dit-elle à l'attention de Miranda sur un ton rassurant.

\- Je ne l'abandonne pas, répondit Miranda totalement hagard.

\- Miranda, laissez le doc agir, demanda doucement Shepard, la saisissant par les épaules de manière à la retenir.

\- Il faut qu'ils la sauvent, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ils vont faire tout leur possible dans ce sens... Aller prendre une douche et reposez-vous pendant l'opération, suggéra Shepard sur un ton maternel.

Miranda se retourna vers Shepard, leurs regards restèrent un moment fixé l'un à l'autre, permettant à Shepard de voir l'immense détresse de Miranda. Shepard ne sut quoi lui dire et se retrouva désemparée face à Miranda qui finit par partir rejoindre ses quartiers. Le reste de l'équipe vint les rejoindre et s'installa au mess, les yeux rivés sur la baie de l'infirmerie, espérant de bonnes nouvelles. Tali s'approcha de Shepard et lui demanda.

\- Comment va Miranda ?

\- Mal, répondit Shepard d'une voix où l'on sentait son anxiété. Je suis inquiète pour elle, lui confessa-t-elle.

Miranda appuya sur la commande de fermeture de la porte de son bureau. Commença à se dévêtir lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers son lit, sa combinaison pendait vers le bas à partir de ses hanches lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le but de retirer ses bottes. Se releva, finissant de se déshabiller tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain privée où elle ouvrit l'eau de la douche puis s'y glissa. Restant un long moment immobile, à laisser l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps. Ensuite, comme un automatisme, elle commença à faire sa toilette. Miranda n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle s'appuya de ses bras tendus contre le mur, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses formes harmonieuses. Soudain les vannes lâchèrent et ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau de la douche, son dos vint s'écraser contre le mur où elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, se recroquevillant à nouveau sur elle-même. Pendant un très long moment, le seul mouvement de son corps fut ses larmes qui coulèrent, puis l'eau devint moins chaude pour devenir froide, obligeant Miranda à s'extirper de là. Une fois séchée et revêtue d'une nuisette, elle partit s'étendre sur son lit. Son corps était là, néanmoins son esprit quant à lui voguait ailleurs, toutes ses pensées voyageaient vers Jack auprès de laquelle elle désirait être. Ses pensées commençaient à devenir de plus en plus vagues lorsqu'elle sombra finalement dans le sommeil.

Miranda dormi quelques heures, seulement pas d'un sommeil réparateur lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? L'opération était-elle finie ou pas encore ? D'un bond elle sauta de son lit dans l'idée d'aller enfiler une combinaison propre et rejoindre l'infirmerie. En sortant de ses quartiers, tous les yeux de ses équipiers se tournèrent vers elle, ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise et la stoppa dans son élan. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être l'objet de leur attention. Shepard, la voyant en difficulté s'avança vers elle.

\- Avez-vous réussi à vous reposer, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle rapidement. A-t-on des nouvelles, comment va Jack ?

\- Pas de nouvel encore. Venez-vous asseoir avec nous, proposa Shepard.

Miranda la suivit jusqu'à une chaise libre, mal à l'aise par tous ces regards compatissants. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion, à quoi compatissaient-ils d'abord ? Elle ne gisait pas allongée sur une table d'opération entre la vie et la mort. Peu à peu les regards se redirigèrent vers l'infirmerie au fil du temps s'écoulant, lui permettant de souffler, de ne plus être le centre d'attention.

La porte de l'infirmerie suinta en s'ouvrant, avertissant tous ceux qui attendaient qu'enfin ils allaient obtenir des nouvelles. Le Dr Chakwas sortit la première, suivi de Mordin. On pouvait lire de la fatigue sur leur visage toutefois rien d'autre, angoissée Miranda bondissait déjà à leur rencontre. Le Dr Chakwas voyant son visage tourmenté, leva une main en sa direction lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, lui dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Toute la pression retomba enfin et Miranda manqua de s'écrouler si Shepard, se tenant juste derrière elle, ne l'avait pas retenue in extrémiste.

\- Elle a fait une hémorragie importante, si vous n'aviez pas été là, elle lui aurait été fatale, ajouta Chakwas. La balle n'a heureusement pas infligé beaucoup de dégâts que nous n'avons pas réussi à réparer. Maintenant la fièvre est montée très haut, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille de façon à s'assurer qu'elle soit vraiment sortie d'affaire, conclue le doc.

\- Puis-je aller auprès d'elle ? demanda Miranda.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous veillerons sur elle. Vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes encore épuisé cela se voit sur votre visage, indiqua Mordin qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé.

\- Je veux rester auprès d'elle, dit-elle d'une voix ferme ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

C'est ainsi que l'on installa l'un des fauteuils confortables de la baie tribord dans l'infirmerie, de sorte à ce que Miranda puisse rester au chevet de Jack. Tous s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant ces vingt-quatre heures ayant entraîné un tel changement sur Miranda. Elle les voyait discuter entre eux, lui jetant des regards curieux à travers la baie de l'infirmerie et elle s'en moquait, seul comptait Jack.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit à l'infirmerie sans qu'elle ait repris conscience. Il devait être tôt le lendemain matin, car l'affluence au mess n'était pas encore arrivée et le Dr Chakwas n'avait pas encore reprit son poste. Miranda fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit qu'elle crut venir de Jack. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur elle, les siens étaient toujours clos, elle n'avait pas bougé. Miranda prit sa main dans la sienne et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Jack, mon petit chaton, dit-elle d'une voix très douce. Réveillez-vous bon sang. (le visage de Miranda se mit à sourire à ce souvenir qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit) Oui, c'est vrai, vous n'obéissez jamais aux ordres, vous me l'avez dit… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera lorsque vous vous réveillerez. Peut-être est-ce la seule occasion que j'ai de vous dire ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler.

Miranda marqua un temps de pause, approcha sa main tenant celle de Jack près de son visage et de l'autre lui caressa la joue.

\- Jack. Mon cœur a cessé de battre au moment où le vôtre s'est arrêté parce que vous avez su le toucher comme personne d'autre auparavant… Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour vous. Oui Jack, la Reine des glaces est capable de sentiment. Moi aussi, j'en suis surprise. Malgré cela, je ne pense pas que ce puisse être réciproque, rassurez-vous. Je vous ai fait trop de mal et vous ne me verrez toujours uniquement comme la numéro deux de Cerberus. Pourtant, je veux que vous viviez, que vous découvriez qu'il y a des gens, ne serait-ce sur ce vaisseau qui tiennent à vous, que vous découvriez ce qu'il est bon d'aimer… et ce qu'il doit l'être d'être aimé en retour.

Miranda déposa un baiser sur la main de Jack qui ne se réveilla toujours pas.

Le bruit entendu un peu plus tôt par Miranda, venait de Shepard lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie et ne voulant pas la réveiller, n'osa bouger. Elle voulut signaler sa présence au moment où elle commença à s'adresser à Jack et ce à haute voix, laissant Shepard abasourdi d'une telle tendresse vis-à-vis de l'ex-détenue, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Seulement la situation devenait extrêmement gênante. Shepard sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers le lit de Jack.

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, Miranda, s'excusa Shepard. Tirant celle-ci de ses pensées en relevant la tête pour découvrir Shepard, son visage vira au rouge tant la situation était gênante.

\- Shepard ! Avez-vous tout entendu ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement Shepard.

\- Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? demanda Miranda.

\- Oui, bien sûr, l'autorisa Arsia, comprenant que cette conversation prenait une tournure personnelle.

\- Arsia, personne ne doit apprendre ce que vous avez entendu. Et surtout pas Jack. Promettez-le-moi s'il vous plaît, demanda Miranda.

\- Bien sûr, voyons. Toutefois, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas qu'elle sache de quelle nature sont vos sentiments à son égard, l'interrogea Arsia intriguée.

\- Nous savons vous et moi qu'elle ne ressentira jamais la même chose à mon intention. Je représente tout ce qu'elle haït depuis tant d'années.

\- Vos sentiments ont bien changé, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être de même pour Jack ?

\- Jack sait être grossière, virulente, odieuse, menaçante. Elle sait appuyée là où cela fait mal. Cependant, elle ne m'a jamais fait le mal que Cerberus lui a infligé, expliqua calmement Miranda.

\- Il y a de très forte probabilité pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne revienne de cette mission. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle devrait savoir qu'elle a été aimée une fois dans sa vie ? demanda Arsia.

-Peut-être vaut-il mieux au contraire qu'elle l'ignore. Arsia, elle est sur ce lit à ma place. Elle s'est jetée sur une balle qui m'était destinée. Elle me haït et pourtant elle m'a sauvé la vie, lui révéla Miranda, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de son visage.

\- Tout Jack. Elle n'est plus à une contradiction prête, ironisa Shepard en souriant.

\- Nous avons eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter et j'ai enfin compris ce que vous aviez essayé de me dire sur elle. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et vue réellement qui elle était. Pendant ces vingt-quatre heures, j'ai découvert une autre femme. Cela m'a permis de prendre conscience de quelle nature étaient mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle, lui confia-t-elle.

\- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Shepard. Je vais vous laisser pour que vous puissiez profiter des derniers moments seuls l'une et l'autre, avant que n'arrive Chakwas. Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez ou me trouver.

\- Merci, Arsia, dit Miranda, le regard rempli de gratitude.

Shepard sortit et Miranda reporta toute son attention à nouveau sur Jack qui dormait toujours, l'air sereine. Elle semblait tellement en paix, même lorsqu'elle dormait sur Zorya, son visage n'avait pas cette expression. Comme elle est belle se dit-elle. Miranda resta un long moment à la contempler. Le temps devenait trop long, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'elle se réveille enfin. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps, l'angoisse grandissait de plus en plus.

\- Jack, allez quoi, ouvrez ces beaux yeux sur moi. Soyez mignonne, la supplia Miranda.

\- J'suis pas mignonne, répondit une voix faible qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Celle-ci lui fit exploser le cœur de joie.

\- Jack, enfin vous vous réveillez, soupira de joie Miranda.

\- C'est difficile de pouvoir dormir ici, ça n'arrête pas de discuter, répondit Jack.

\- Hein ! Comment ? Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillés ? demanda inquiète Miranda.

\- Oh ça, vous ne le saurez jamais, s'enhardit à répondre Jack, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Qu'importe, répondit d'une voix remplie de tendresse Miranda. Le plus important est que vous vous soyez enfin réveillée. Ajoutant la parole aux gestes, elle vint caresser du revers de ses doigts la joue de Jack qui ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, acceptant celui-ci pour ce qu'il était.

Toutes deux prirent le temps d'apprécier ce moment de calme seuls.

\- Ah ! Pour information. Votre copain de beuverie, Grunt, n'a pas quitté le mess depuis votre arrivée à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh ! Y a au moins une personne qui m'aime sur ce vaisseau, répondit-elle d'une voix espiègle.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une sale gosse, Jack, répliqua d'un ton amusé Miranda.


	7. Chapter 7

Toute la journée ne fut qu'un ballet incessant de visite à l'infirmerie, à peine une personne sortait, qu'une autre prenait le relais. Et lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'équipe, c'était le Dr Chakwas qui voulait vérifier ses constantes. Jack avait hâte que cette journée se finisse pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Autant de sociabilisation d'un coup n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Toutefois, l'intérêt que lui portaient ses compagnons la touchait. Pourtant, elle ne le reconnaîtrait devant aucun, une part d'elle restant toujours sur ses gardes. En fin de journée lorsque le calme fut revenu à l'infirmerie, le Dr Chakwas se rendit compte que Jack lançait à plusieurs reprises des regards en direction de la porte, ou vers le mess. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Néanmoins, cette personne ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. La seule personne qui avait été totalement absente de toute la journée, se rendait justement au mess pour se servir quelque chose à boire. Elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

\- Miranda, l'interpella-t-elle. Puis-je vous déranger un instant ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Dr Chakwas. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai veillé tard la nuit dernière. J'ai travaillé sur mes recherches dans le but de réparer les cicatrices du commandant, lui expliqua-t-elle. Seulement, je ne suis plus toute jeune, en conséquence, je me demandais si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de veiller encore cette nuit sur Jack ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de problème. Reposez-vous, répondit légèrement amuser Miranda. Elle ne fut pas dupe.

En milieu de soirée, Miranda rejoignit l'infirmerie comme prévu. À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte qu'elle perçut que l'humeur de Jack ne semblait pas être au beau fixe. Le Docteur Chakwas profita de son arrivée pour regagner ses quartiers. À peine eu-t-elle quitté l'infirmerie, que Jack s'adressa à Miranda sur un ton des plus agressifs.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ce matin ?

\- Qu'aurais-je dû vous dire ? demanda Miranda surprise du changement d'attitude de cette dernière vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que mon cœur a cessé de battre ? la questionna en retour Jack.

\- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en parler à peine veniez-vous de vous réveiller, répondit Miranda après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Oh ! Vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'informer que je suis morte pendant quelques minutes, ironisa Jack.

\- Je vous en aurai touché un mot, bien sûr. Toutefois, j'ai préféré vous laisser le temps de reprendre vos esprits, s'expliqua Miranda.

\- Vous m'en auriez touché un mot ! Comme c'est fort aimable à vous, ironisa une fois encore Jack.

\- Quel est le problème, Jack ? s'enquit Miranda. Ne comprenant pas les reproches que lui faisait Jack.

\- Quel est le problème ? répéta Jack. Le problème est qu'après ce qui s'est passé sur Zorya, j'ai bêtement cru que je pouvais, éventuellement vous faire confiance. Pourtant, à peine a-t-on regagné le Normandy, que vous recommencez à me mentir, déclara énervée Jack. Se sentant trahi alors qu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance.

\- Jack, je ne vous ai pas menti. J'ai omis de vous donner une information. Information qui à la finale n'a pas beaucoup d'importante puisque vous êtes en vie, saine et sauve, se défendit Miranda.

\- J'aurais voulu l'apprendre de vous et non de Shepard, répliqua Jack d'un air boudeur.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était si important, s'excusa Miranda.

\- Putain ! Ne vous excusez pas. Merde, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, s'emporta Jack.

Miranda regarda Jack légèrement amusé par ce petit bout de femme, dessinant un sourire à ses lèvres.

\- J'avoue que malgré mes capacités intellectuelles hautement supérieures, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre.

\- Hmm ! Est-ce que cela vous intéresse réellement de me comprendre ? demanda Jack dans un grognement.

\- Je vais vous surprendre, Jack. Mais oui, déclara Miranda tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Les regards de Jack différaient selon son humeur. Toute colère et animosité ayant disparu à ce moment-là. C'était un regard, profond et envoûtant qui la fixait. Un de ces regards qui perturba Miranda, ne lui donnant plus envie de sortir ses yeux des siens. Des milliers d'alarmes se mirent à sonner de toutes parts dans le cerveau de Miranda, l'avertissant du danger. La forçant à revenir à la réalité puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire part de ces sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle. Miranda, trouvait qu'elle ne se maîtrisait pas assez devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et redevient rapidement la Reine des glaces. Une gêne s'installa entre les deux femmes. Miranda debout face à Jack cherchait une solution pour mettre de la distance entre elles.

\- Je vais demander à Chakwas si elle ou quelqu'un peut venir vous veiller cette nuit, déclara Miranda d'une voix neutre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Jack lui saisit l'avant-bras de manière à la retenir. Miranda fut surprise par la réaction de celle-ci.

\- NON ! s'écria-t-elle. Restez. S'il vous plaît, insista Jack le regard désemparé.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Miranda. Emue par la réaction de Jack.

\- Oui, l'assura Jack. La retenant toujours par le bras.

\- D'accord. Je reste alors, répondit doucement Miranda. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ailleurs. Tant pis si cela signifiait d'ouvrir sa carapace et de montrer ses points faibles à Jack. Face à elle, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent.

La nuit avait été difficile pour Jack, il y avait trop de lumière, d'aller et venue au moment des changements de quart. Quand enfin elle arrivait enfin à s'endormir, ses cauchemars revenaient la hanter, obligeant Miranda à la réveillez pour en sortir.

Dès le lendemain, elle informa le Dr Chakwas qu'elle ne passerait pas une nuit de plus à l'infirmerie et qu'elle voulait retourner dans la soute. Ce à quoi s'opposa fermement le médecin, elle devait rester sous surveillance et il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle reste seule.

\- J'vous demandais pas votre avis, Doc, rétorqua Jack.

\- Que feriez-vous si dans un mouvement brusque vos points sautaient ? demanda le Docteur Chakwas. Seule dans la soute c'est trop dangereux. Le temps que l'on intervienne, vous auriez encore perdu beaucoup de sang. Je le redis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, argumenta-t-elle.

\- Jack, écoutez le Docteur Chakwas, essaya de la raisonner Shepard.

\- J'passerais pas une nuit de plus ici. Personne ne m'en empêchera, déclara d'un ton ferme Jack.

\- Je peux lui laisser ma chambre. Elle est calme et pas très loin de l'infirmerie, proposa Miranda sur un ton totalement désintéressé.

\- Et vous dormiriez où ? l'interrogea Jack.

\- Il y a deux canapés dans la chambre, répondit Miranda.

\- Bon et bien si cela convient à tout le monde, dans ces conditions, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, assura Chakwas.

Shepard se tenant debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ne perdit pas une miette de la scène. Un large sourire illuminant son visage, comprenant ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler entre deux personnes. Miranda, à qui se sourire n'échappa pas, s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota doucement.

\- Arrêté de sourire comme ça, Arsia. Vous ressemblez à une collégienne. Un regard espiègle et pétillant illuminait le visage de Miranda.

Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt le transfert fut fait. Le soir même, Jack se retrouva dans le grand lit de Miranda, tandis que cette dernière se coucha sur l'un des canapés.

\- Pom-pom girl ? l'interpella Jack.

\- Oui, répondit d'une voix douce Miranda.

\- Votre canapé est-il confortable ?

\- Oui, Jack, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Jack. Parce que votre lit l'est aussi.

\- Oui, je sais Jack, lui confirma Miranda d'un ton amusé.

…

\- Pom-pom girl ?

\- Oui, Jack.

\- Vous avez envie de dormir ?

\- Pourquoi, pas vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis trois jours, répondit Jack dans un grand soupir.

\- Sûrement parce que c'est ce que vous avez fait depuis ces trois derniers jours, répondit amuser Miranda.

…

\- Pom-pom girl ?

\- Oui Jack.

\- J'aimerais qu'on rediscute comme sur Zorya, à cœur ouvert et honnêtement afin de mieux vous connaître, comme on dit, vous voyez quoi ? demanda un peu mal à l'aise Jack.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir, Jack.

…

\- Pom-pom girl ?

\- Oui Jack.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous appeler, Miri ?

\- Dites-le pour voir ?

\- Miri.

\- Oui Jack ?

…

\- Miri ?

\- Oui Jack.

\- J'ai froid.

\- IDA, appela Miranda.

\- Oui, opératrice Lawson, répondit-elle.

\- Peux-tu augmenter la température de la pièce, demanda Miranda.

\- Non, IDA. Laisse tomber, s'empressa de dire Jack.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? s'informa Miranda étonnée.

\- Ouais, après c'est vous qui aurez trop chaud, répondit Jack.

\- Je vais vous apporter une couverture alors, répondit Miranda qui se levait déjà.

\- Miri, ce n'est pas de votre couverture que je veux.

Miranda déjà en chemin pour l'armoire, s'arrêta net. Essayant de voir le visage de Jack, seulement elle n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre. Comprenant soudain ce à quoi faisait allusion Jack, Miranda s'avança de sa démarche féline. Elle souleva délicatement le drap de manière à s'y glisser. Elle vint se blottir contre Jack en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. De la peau de Jack émanait une chaleur agréable. Comme à son habitude, Jack n'était revêtue que d'un shorty. Miranda à peine vêtue d'une nuisette courte apprécia le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

\- C'est mieux comme cela, demanda Miranda, espérant avoir bien interprété ce que désirait Jack.

\- Parfait, Miri. Répondit Jack enlaçant son bras autour de sa taille. La serrant contre elle.

\- Tss, mais que vais-je faire de vous, dit Miranda sur un ton rempli de malice.

\- J'ai bien quelques idées, suggéra Jack d'une voix coquine.

\- Commencez par vous remettre d'abord, lui conseilla Miranda.

…

\- Jack ?

\- Oui Miri.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner toutes les paroles blessantes que j'ai pu avoir à votre encontre, demanda presque dans un murmure Miranda. Le cœur lourd de regret.

\- Grâce à vous. J'ai toute la vie devant moi pour vous pardonner, la rassura Jack d'une voix douce.

\- Bonne nuit, Jack. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, je veille sur vous, dit Miranda le cœur plus léger.

Jack ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité maintenant, plongèrent dans ceux de Miranda. Doucement elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, offrant un doux baiser auquel Miranda répondit. Ensuite, Miranda enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jack. Qui à son tour posa sa tête contre la sienne, fermant les yeux avec pour la première fois de sa vie, le sentiment d'être en sécurité. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Retirons-nous sur la pointe des pieds de manière à leur accorder ce moment d'intimité tellement mérité.

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous aurez eu plaisir à lire cette fiction sur Jack et Miranda. N'étant pas écrivain, j'attends vos commentaires, quel qu'ils soient.

Je ne suis pas pour l'anglicisme, néanmoins j'ai pris un titre anglais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a peu, j'ai découvert que le mot "Reliance" signifiait dépendance ou confiance. Exactement ce dont est le sujet de ma fiction.


End file.
